His Monkeys
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: With his family gone for the weekend, Parker Rooney is left to look after his young cousins Kalden and Yonden. During their weekend together, Parker claims them as his 'monkeys' using fun methods.
1. Chapter 1

**HIS MONKEYS**

Chapter One.

Parker Rooney, _loved _having his younger cousins coming over and visiting. The Rooney house just hadn't been the same since his older sisters and brother had moved out, leaving the eighteen-year-old to live _alone _with his parents. It wasn't always a fun time but the trio had gotten into a routine now that Parker had gotten a job, even if it wasn't a _lot _of shifts. However, it had also changed their relationship. He was no longer just their son, he was a young adult beginning to form his own life. Which included the allowance for Val to sleep _in _his bed _with _him, when she came to visit.

However life with just his parents was also _boring_.

Thus having some younger bodies around for some less _mature _adulting style fun, was something the young adult looked forward to.

Lately, however, the elder cousin had taken to merely grunting at people and wearing thick headphones that blocked the world out. Becoming an 'edgy' TikTok kid. Wearing odd clothes, making weird faces. Well, making faces wasn't new between the cousins. Regardless, it wasn't an _attractive _look on the teen, even if he had a lot of fans.

To Parker's _delight_, however, the youngest cousin was still energetic and eager to spend every second with his cousin. The younger boy basically being attached at the hip, staring at every little thing on Parker's phone, touching all of his games or gadgets and just outright worshiping the ground Parker walked on. This came as no surprise seeing that his own big brother had turned into a bit of a slob that paid more attention to his phone than his brother. Not to say he was a jerk or anything, just not so interested in the childish things in life anymore.

For the eighteen-year-old, however, he loved _having _the younger boy worshiping him and in a way, it only made his cousin cuter.

They would be spending the weekend at the Rooney house _alone_ since all their parents were on some cruize Karen got for christmas, leaving their sons under the care of Parker. With _no _work for the weekend, Parker planned on spoiling the heck out of his youngest cousin.

As soon as they heard the car pull away, two things happened. Kalden, the eldest cousin who was just a few years younger than Parker, put his headphones on and pumped the volume up to max. Letting the music pound his ears with a relentless metallic screech. While Yonden, the younger cousin, _tackled_ Parker's chest and wrapped around him like a little spider monkey. Hugging tight and grinning up at a surprised Parker.

"LET'S MAKE ICE CREAM FOR LUNCH!" Yonden squealed, the little twelve-year-old looking overly excited.

Smirking, Parker beamed down at him. "Dr. P's Ice Cream Masterpiece Maker is on the bench, _waiting _for its favourite operator…"

"Can I do it myself this time? I don't need help, I swear!" Yonden asked. In the past he would have to have Parker stand over his shoulder to make sure nothing went wrong, and keep it all in tact from the young boy's destructive hands.

"Sure, but Dr. P has to watch over… the doctor doesn't want his machinery to harm his favourite client." Parker grinned.

Rolling his eyes, Kalden grunted, "Your name is Parker not _Dr. P…_"

"Nuh-huh! He's Dr P.!" Yolden glared.

Wrapping around the younger boy's waist, Parker effortlessly picked up the young brunette and tucked him under his arm sideways. Yonden's feet dangling in the air like a ragdoll as the older boy stood up from the couch. Paying no mind to Kalden as they crossed to the kitchen. The whole walk his chocolate eyes _fixated_ on Yonden's young, smooth ass in his tight red shorts. Not knowing why that tiny butt was making him throb all of a sudden. Nor _why _he found himself wishing for those shorts to have disappeared. He satisfied this strange lust with a harmless smack on that tiny butt that made Yonden yelp.

"D-D-Dr. P!"

Yonden was giggling as Parker carried him, wriggling about in the warm grip but then whining when Parker let him down. Childishly wanting to stomp his foot after such a short walk over. But he held his tongue and just sneered a little while Parker set up some _things_ with his machine.

"I _was _meant to do it…" Yondon whined.

"I'm just changing the self serve size, Yon… Don't be a baby or i'll have to smack you again." Parker hated that his thoughts were literally screaming '_Be a baby! Be a baby! Be a baby!_' as he wasn't sure where this bout of lust for his own cousin was coming from. "Come get the bowls and pick out your sauce,"

Yondon pouted slightly but moved over to make his choices. "Hope you put it on the SUPER size…"

"You know it little dud- _Woah…_" Parker turned on his heel to witness Yonden on his knees digging through the cabinet reaching for the big bowl they used for ice cream. Eyes widening at the view of his cousin's ass pushed out and wiggling at him with its tiny little cheeks so small they could fit perfectly in his hands, enticing the older boy and making his cock twitch.

Worse, _making _him want it.

Getting a little bit harder, stretching out his loose boxers to make the fabric tighter. The teen wishing that he had put on a little more than his boxers and a tank top before coming down to greet them. On top of that wishing Yonden had worn a little less than red shorts and a forest green hoodie, with what he knew would be a t-shirt under. Internally judging himself, Parker kneeled down silently, gulping as he noticed Yonden move further in and push his ass further up. The boy's hoodie riding up to give away his caramel tanned skin, the colour fading to a soft pale chocolate brown when it got to the boy's waist. His tanline was nothing intense but very cute to see such a pale ass contrasting his body.

He, Yonden and Kalden used to joke that he was secretly their big brother because they all had dark brown hair and caramel skin, unlike the pale white of Parker's family.

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Yolden turned to look at his cousin. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Uh- Just… um, helping you get that…" Parker stammered. He leant over into the cabinet with Yonden before realising his fatal mistake. _After_ feeling the softness of his cousin's perfectly smooth ass against him, Parker realised that his cock was hard as a rock and sitting firmly between the two mounds. Hotdogging Yonden's butt and they could both feel it. "Um…"

"Dork." Yonden giggled, surprising Parker by pushing his ass back. Trapping the cock between his soft as marshmallow butt. "Just pull it out and fuck meeee, _please!_ I was hinting every five minutes last I saw you Dr. P!"

"B-But… Yon… I'm eighteen… you're twelve… we shouldn't…" Parker gulped, nervously trying to convince himself.

Yonden wouldn't take no for an answer and wiggled his ass to stimulate his cousin's _big_ cock. It felt bigger than he imagined, with the twelve-year-old not knowing how big cocks could actually get. He _thought_ he was big but not felt tiny. "_PLEASE!_ Please, please, please! I won't tell mom OR dad, if you fuck me!"

"Oh god…" Parker whispered, the eighteen-year-old not having expected to get _this _kind of offer from his adorable little cousin. At least not _this _early into the stay. "I-I really can't… but maybe I could just…"

Wordlessly Parker pulled back and slipped one hand underneath Yonden's hoodie, pushing it up as he firmly grabbed the boy's _smooth_ hip. Shocked at the feeling of how _silky_ Yonden felt, his hands just sliding with the slightest of touch. Absolutely loving the feel of his soft skin beneath his fingers. He lightly rubbed the boy, feeling further up Yonden's small body until suddenly a finger brushed over the boy's small nipple. He didn't realise how far up on the body he moved, shocked by how badly this boy was affecting him. Parker moved back to the hip, using a thumb to caress Yonden.

"G-God your skin is so _soft_…" Parker breathed out, the young adult's breath _heavy_.

He couldn't help but hook two fingers into the back of Yonden's shorts, shocked further that somehow the boy's bubbly little ass felt even silkier in smoothness. How that was possible, Parker didn't know. All the teen could do was moan at the feeling and take his time in peeling those shorts down along with Yonden's forest green briefs to fully reveal the pale brown ass. Shocked that it was the roundest and hottest butt he had ever seen. So smooth and perfect, two little mounds with a good juiciness to it and a delicious pink hole hidden between.

Even Liv's ass wasn't as hot as this, and he had blown his load the moment he had laid eyes on that sexy ass. Even if at the time he didn't know it was Liv's, thinking it to be some random girl sending Reggie nudes. It had been awkward around his sister for weeks, after.

"L-Like Dr. P?" Yondon giggled, his ass wiggling a little.

He wasn't given an answer. Rather, Yonden was given a tongue. One that traced from just above his young egg-shaped balls and up between his crack, not stopping until he reached the tan line. Shocking Yonden by pushing harder when his tongue passed over the boy's virgin rosebud.

Yondon _yelped _in response, whining and squirming from the feeling of Parker's tongue against the hole.

Parker licked at the ass hungrily, tonguing the crack and prodding the little hole. Now whenever his tongue wasn't on the ass, specifically Yonden's hole, the boy would whine at the loss.

'_I wanna fuck him so fucking bad! His ass is like candy_…' Parker struggled not to rip his boxers off and pound Yonden until he couldn't walk.

"Pa-Parkie fuck meeee!" Yonden demanded, grinding his ass against his cousin. "P-Please!"

"N-no." Parker fought his urge. He confused Yonden by Moving both hands to Yonden's tiny ass cheeks and spreading them open. The older boy leaning in and pressing his boxers covered cock between the hills. Dry humping his cousin's silky ass, pulling the cheeks in tight. Hotdog fucking Yonden, grinding into the oh-so soft ass with a deep moan coming from his throat. Quiet as to not grab unwanted attention from Kalden as he dry humped his little brother's bare ass. "Ungh, holy fuck you're so soft… Mmmm, grind your ass, Yonden! Jerk me off with your hot ass…"

"O-Oh god… D-DR. P!" Yondon moaned, not getting the message to stay _quiet_.

Luckily, his older brother was _blind _to what was actually going on.

"SHUT UP, YON! HIS ICE CREAM AINT THAT GOOD!" Kalden screamed out in annoyance, not having heard what his cousin had said _before _the moan and just expected this to be about the ice cream. It wasn't the _first _time that Yonden had a reaction to it.

Moving his ass along Parker's thick cock with a hushed giggle, Yonden leaned lower. His young body shaking in pleasure feeling that thickness against his ass grinding between the cheeks. It wasn't the fuck he wanted, but just feeling Parker humping him was enough to make the boy feel amazing. Not to mention he was getting deep moans out of Parker. Those husky sounds were so hot that the boy felt he might cum just listening to it. Though while it was _enough _for now, it wasn't totally what he wanted since the boy wanted to feel Parker's _large _cock bare and not covered by the silk of his annoyingly-still-on boxers.

While he knew he shouldn't think of his cousin like this, he couldn't help but _know _that Parker was such a hot teenager, Yonden couldn't get him out of his mind. All he wanted was Parker to own his body.

Grunting, Parker continued to dry fuck that silky smooth ass. Using the marshmallowy cheeks to pleasure his dick, hugging the thick shaft. Ramming his thick six and a half-inches between those cheeks. Throwing his head back, even, just because it felt so damn good.

He was about to hiss something to Yonden when the teen stopped dead. Pulling his shirt down a little to make sure Kalden, who just walked in, could see nothing over the bench. Thankfully Yondon was low enough that Kalden couldn't see his little brother's bare tanned ass as Parker humped it.

"Why are you on your knees? And where's Yon?" Kalden grunted, barely looking up from his phone.

"He uh… had to go and use the toilet?" Parker awkwardly responded, trying to keep his breathing in check as his cock continued to hump the softness of his little cousin's ass.

Kalden rolled his eyes. He moved across the room, setting Parker's heart racing until the boy stopped at the other end of the bench, looking annoyed when he saw nothing. Glancing back at his older cousin. "You _still _haven't made ice cream? What the hell was Yon screaming about before?"

"You expect me to know what goes through his head?" Parker tried, attempting to sound _relatable _to the younger boy.

"Ugh, whatever… just tell him mom said they got to the boat okay," Walking back to the living room, completely unaware that his little brother was almost making Parker cum was actually in the room. He got back on the couch and resumed rubbing his own erection, perving on girls over TikTok. "Mmm…"

Unfortunately for the teen, his horned up cousin had seen _what _was hiding away in his pants. Kalden may have tucked his erection under his waistband but it showed enough for Parker to see and feel himself drooling slightly, from the view.

Breathing a heavy sigh of relief, Parker slammed against Yonden's butt. "Thank fuck… That was close!"

"L-L-Like me…" Yondon moaned, having been grinding his own small cock against everything he could as he _tried _to stay quiet. The boy glad that his brother hadn't ruined his fun.

"Oh yeah you little horny monkey?" Picking up the pace, Parker's cock throbbed. Yonden able to feel it against his hole whenever Parker so much at switched, knowing he was making that thick cock drool. "Bet you can't even cum yet…"

Yolden was _glad _that Parker couldn't see his blushing face.

Thrusting against the soft ass as though he were pounding it hard, Parker's grunts threatened to fill the room. With the teenage boy biting his tongue and holding back a very deep moan. Thrusting his hips, sliding up and down between those perfect cheeks with ardour. Turning the two on to no end.

"P-Parkie… c-can I taste your _stuff _when you… you know?" Yolden asked softly, between moans. Wanting to try and get Parker to agree _while _he was horned up.

Unaware that his question turned on his cousin more than _anything_.

"Ye-yeah!" Parker gasped, pushing the cheeks in tighter. He lowered down across Yonden, dry humping harder, faster. "Ungh, fuck im bout to nut…"

"C-Cum! Parkie!" Yondon begged, if he couldn't have it _inside _his ass then he wanted him _in _somehow.

Although he wanted to cum inside Yonden's mouth, feeling those small lips around his dick, it was just too late. With a hearty groan and a drop of sweat dripping down his forehead, Parker thrust Yonden down, pushing the boy so low his cock touched the floor. He felt a powerful heat build up through his whole body, flexing his sweat-coated abs tight and gritting his teeth. Parker's balls tightened up as every fibre of his being focused on filling up his boxers with hot, sticky cum. Some shooting _through_ the fabric, while the rest pooled inside around his thick dick.

Creating something awkward and sticky for the eighteen-year-old, but _worth _it.

Feeling each throb and twitch along with a few globs of hot cum shooting onto his small ass, Yonden could have sworn he had his own dry cum. Impatiently he wanted until Parker was done cumming and the cock had settled down between his ass cheeks for the boy to pull away. Only Parker grabbed his hips suddenly, leaning down and licking along Yonden's spine. Licking up his own little load, unsure whether he should share it or let Yonden get the fresh stuff.

It seemed he didn't have much of a choice as the young boy turned around the moment he was let go, lunging for Parker's boxers. He yanked the down and took in the view of Parker's thick six and a half-inch cock as it popped free. The fat shaft throbbing, coated in a thick layer of teenage spunk. The tip was dark, a nice chocolate brown still dripping with cum. Around its base was a wild bush of dark brown pubes already getting messy with sticky, white cum.

"H-H-Holy woah… Dr. P…" Yonden whispered, jaw _dropping _in awe of his cousin's _sexy _cock.

Before Parker could say anything, Yonden parted his young lips and ensnared the length inside his mouth. His small pink tongue instantly going to work by swirling around the amazing length, scooping up every drop of cum he could get. Swallowing the sweet, salty mixture. Relishing its strong flavour. With a boyish, almost girly moan, Yonden bobbed up and down on the tip. Getting more into his mouth to taste _more of _Parker's cum.

Moaning aloud in surprise, Parker's hands hovered in the air unsure of what to do. Taking a mind of their own in easing lower onto Yonden's head, weaving into his short brown hair, tugging and using it to move the boy along his thickness. Making him take it deeper, but not yet fucking the boy's face. Simply gyrating his hips, pushing deep while the boy licked up the cum.

Gagging before he got too far, Yonden's eyes watered. As Parker thrust in and out of his mouth, he felt the tip against the entrance to his throat. Gagging aloud as it tried to get inside his throat, but was forced to pull out.

There was cum on his tongue, extended out with a strand of saliva between it and Parker's cock.

"Ahh… mo-more…" Yonden was hooked on Parker's cum, his mind foggy with sexual pleasure. "More cum, please!"

"Later, Yon… we have plenty of time this weekend." Parker grinned.

Pouting, the younger boy shook his head. Trying in vain to get back around the tip. "No! I want more _now!_"

His pout turned into a loud _whine _when Parker grabbed his boxers and covered back up.

Parker shivered at the feeling of cum against his dick, getting cold just pooling in his boxers. The teen got to his feet and felt a little trickle down his leg, forcing _another_ shiver. So, despite his desire to stare at Yonden's bare ass a little more since he hadn't pulled up his shorts, Parker turned on his heel, "Make the ice cream, Yon. I'm going to get changed,"

"Into less, I hope," Yonden said in a deceivingly innocent tone. He pulled out the big bowl and got up before finally pulling his shorts up. He moved the machine as Parker moved upstairs, the boy focused on getting his ice cream ready. "_Woohoo!_ Super sized!"

"What!" Kalden shouted, "You're just making it _now!?_ What the frick were you two up to in there!"

Yonden giggled as the chocolate filled the bowl, "WE'LL NEVER TELL! Mwahaha!"

"Y-You two are losers…"

Yondon could only shrug, as he dug into his super sized ice cream and _wasted _the day away.

Hours later, Parker and Kalden were floating in the best new addition to the Rooney house; Their hot tub. It was set up in the space between the dining room and living room, taking up a good space without being overly large. The two were in two vastly different outfits, with Kalden in some innocent purple trunks that hid everything while Parker took it upon himself to come down wearing very, _tight_ small trunks that hugged his hard cock tight. Paying no mind to the eyes he got from Kalden dipping below the water with a hardon. Or the boy's eyes exploring his chiseled abs, following the lines of definition down Parker's muscle. No nerd should have a sexy body like that.

Parker's nipples floated just above the surface, a little fuzz between his cut pecs.

Leaning over, he whispered. "So got a girlfriend, Kalden?"

"Nah… playing the field…"

Snorting, the older boy looked Kalden dead in the eye. Noting that Yonden was easily cuter, but when Kalden _actually_ smiled he was a cute young boy. "Right… _Bull_. Fucked anyone?"

"Ye-yeah totally…"

"I had a girlfriend for a while there… use to sneak around with her a lot. We fucked, like, _every_ five minute!" Parker chuckled to himself, remembering how much fun it was to be around Val. Though she never made him cum as much as Yonden had. "To be fair… might still be dating her… we never broke up, just don't see each other much. Different states and all."

Kalden's jaw dropped a little. "N-no way... Well do you fuck anyone now?"

"Couple of chicks… Couple of guys here and there, too." Parker was openly bisexual to his family, having brought home a few boyfriends but mostly going for girls. As Kalden stared at him, the teenager's lips curled into the dirtiest of smirks. "And, uh, maybe your little bro… you know how it gets."

Almost choking on his own breath, Kalden reached over and punched Parker's arm. "What the fuck, don't be gross!"

"What's so gross? Come on dude, imagine that _cock _of yours sinking in between his little ass cheeks…" Parker chuckled. "I bet his ass would be _silky smooth_…"

Kalden refused to admit how badly that got to his head, but almost mustered up a retort when Parker stood up from the water. He just gaped at the muscular chest standing up, dripping with hot water like a caramel-skinned _god_. Parker paid him no mind, simply grabbing his aching cock and squeezing it through his tiny trunks. Which, come to think of it were red. Kalden only now realising that Parker was wearing Yonden's shorts.

"Wa-wait where are you going?"

"To fuck your brother? Where else?" Parker replied, walking away. His footsteps could be heard going up the stairs, loud and deliberate to make sure Kalden had no choice but to follow. _Shouting_ once in the bedroom to get Kalden and Yonden's attention, "On the bed, you overly energetic little monkey!"

Kalden sat back in the water unable to believe this. His brain couldn't comprehend it, trying to reason with himself that this was fake. Parker was pulling his leg. That's when something was thrown downstairs. Kalden had to get out of the water to go look, slipping in his hurry to the base of the steps. Sure enough, it was Yonden's briefs.

_Cum stained_ forest green briefs.

"Wh-what the fuck!" Kalden growled to himself. This was no surprise, really, some part of him knew how Yonden pined for attention. If he wasn't going to give any, their hunk of a cousin would. "Wh-whatever! They can do whatever the fuck they want…"

Every fibre of his being wanted to run up stairs and watch them do whatever, but he resolutely stood his ground for now. Pacing around with a thumping head and raging hard cock, reaffirming himself that he wanted nothing to do with this. Not Parker's godly body and sculpted chest, nor Yonden's soft boyish ass. But all it took was for Kalden to hear the wet gag from upstairs to lose all his sense of right and wrong. He placed a foot on the first step and gulped himself.

Unable to believe that Parker and Yondon were doing _that_, and that he was going towards it. Willingly.

When he got to the top he could hear it clearer. The annoyingly arousing wet sloshes of what must be Yonden's throat taking Parker's big cock deep inside. Kalden hated that he wanted to cum listening to that. His own brother sucking dick.

Knowing Parker must have planned this, he crossed the hall and pushed open the door. Staring at Parker's toned ass as he stood at the edge of the old bunk bed, watching the teenage butt flexing as he thrust into something he couldn't quite see. But knew all too well it was his little brother's wide open mouth.

Parker heard the door and looked back. "Oh, hey dude. We're a little busy so just listen to music or something,"

Gaping at the pair, Kalden almost stumbled as he crossed to Parker's desk. Catching himself on the wood, eyes refusing to leave Parker's ass but still looking just enough to try and find a peek of Yonden. But his brother was hidden perfectly, so he could only listen to the sweet sounds of his brother sucking dick. He wanted with all his heart to go over there and join the pair, maybe get his brother to suck _his _dick. However, there was a commanding element to Parker's tone that had the eBoy sitting down without even touching himself. Simply picking up his headphones, which were left on the desk for later. He put them very reluctantly on his head, directed by a smirking Parker motioning for him to do so.

Turning his attention back to Yonden, Parker worked his fingers through the young boy's hair. Tugging gently as he guided the adorable cutie up and down along his length, burying himself deep in those lips. His shaft hugged by a warm throat and hungry mouth, with Yonden managing to swallow more of the thickness with each thrust. Encouraged by the hunk's soft moans and the way he felt Parker's fingers twitch. Yonden knew that Parker was _struggling_ not to fuck his mouth.

Yonden was butt naked, laying flat across the bed with his hard pecker pressed firmly into the mattress. The youth bobbing up and down on the thickness, giggling around it as he tasted the salty sweetness of Parker's dick. His boyish grin getting to Parker's head. He barely noticed Kalden was there watching, he didn't care.

"Ungh, _fuck_ Yon!"

The sounds of his older cousin's grunts and the view of Parker's sexy ass _flexing _as he moved, in what he knew was Yondon's young mouth, was getting to Kalden. The teen not knowing if he should try to escape from this and trying to make him believe that this _never _happened and just ignore them all weekend, or _openly _watch. But he had a feeling they wouldn't give a shit no matter what he did. In every version of this, they won.

So he sat at the desk with music blaring, trying his best to ignore the two. Drowning out those wet gags coming from Yonden's throat. His eyes clenched shut and foot tapping to the beat. But every little instance where the music became low enough he heard Yonden sucking Parker's dick. And the image of Parker's godly body rising from the hottub flashed into mind, a mental image that had him wanting to _drool _for the first time since he was a young child.

His ripped six-pack glistening with water that flowed down each crack, his defined V leading down into a tight pair of red shorts that only helped to capture the shape of his thick cock. The _long_, fat shaft throbbing heavily pinned up against his waist. Hungry for Yonden. Almost tearing the little shorts right off. Shorts that Kalden now knew belonged to Yonden. He could only wonder what on earth the two were doing before the hottub, what Parker had done to take those shorts away. Not to mention in Kalden's pockets were Yonden's briefs, bunched up after they got thrown down the stairs earlier.

Briefs that he wouldn't admit outloud to _sniffing _and enjoying the scent off.

"Yeahhh…" Parker moaned, managing to time it correctly as the songs were changing. So Kalden heard him say, "Suck your _real_ big bro."

A comment that had Kalden hissing. Yondon was _his _little brother, even if he liked Parker more or at least seemed to. Not wanting to hear any more, Kalden pushed the chair back with a grunt. He stood up muttering: "That's it! I'm just gonna watch TV!"

His muttering was _ignored_.

Instead it was met with the sounds of more grunts and almost hissed pleasurable moans, as Parker enjoyed the young inexperienced mouth and throat around his six and a half inch _thickness_. Judging by the moans coming from around it, Yonden might have been enjoying it more than even Parker was.

Closing his fingers around the handle, Kalden's eyes were fixated on Parker's toned ass. "I-I'm at the door!"

"Mmmm fuck… that's it Yon, you're doing so good…! Fucking suck your real _big _bro's cock…" Parker growled lustfully, hormones dripping from his words. He bucked his hips, pushing deeper into Yonden's mouth. Making sure to fill the warm cavern up with the size of his dick, forcing the thick tip into the boy's throat. Ignoring the gag completely as he continued to fuck deeper into Yonden, making the boy take a little more than he could handle. He would learn on the job with Kalden listening. "Mm, maybe Kal's your cuz, cause that pussy doesn't deserve to touch you or have your sweet _ass _as a little brother…"

"I'm standing _right here!_" Kalden shouted.

"Really? I thought you were leaving?" Parker said over his shoulder, using Yonden's hair as leverage to pull the head up and down as he fucked the little hole. Grunting louder the deeper he got until he was finally face fucking his 'little brother', pushing Yonden down on his dick so the boy swallowed his length. The shaft disappearing and reappearing as Yonden moved along it. Something Kalden finally got to see when Parker _finally_ moved aside and let him watch it for real. "And anyway, based on the way you have been ignoring us, on your devices all night... I thought you were just here for the internet. It definitely wasn't to spend time with _us_."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

A long drawn out moan escaped Parker's lips, feeling that tiny tongue begin to torture him. Starting out by swirling around the tip of his cock before unfurling and lapping at the underside. The youngest of the cousins way to busy sucking on Parker's thick lengthy cock to _care _about the conversation going on between Parker and Kalden.

Kalden's body refused to turn the handle. His shorts were supporting a hefty bulge, outlining his five-inch cock as it grew harder and harder. Lazily slipping from the handle as he stared at Yonden's throat; it too was bulging with the size of Parker's dick. He must have every inch inside the boy by now, pushing it so deep Kalden wondered how his brother was supposed to breath. Parker was face fucking him so fast it would be hard. But the young boy's cute face was one of delight, loving how Parker used him.

And using him was exactly what Parker was doing, and _enjoying_.

It was a struggle, and hell to pull off, but eventually Parker pulled the full length of his tanned dick out. Slowly withdrawing his thickness, its shaft coated in saliva from Yonden's throat that caught in the light for a sexy, defining glint. Rivers of spit ran down to the mushroom tip, a thick strand of it still connected to Yonden's extended tongue. It broke when he giggled.

"Fuck you look so hot little bro," Parker moaned, using a hand to jerk his cock. It was like a scene from a _hot_ porno where the guy was about to nut on the girl's face. However, Parker didn't cum. "Show pussy boy over there how to kiss someone little bro; come make out with me."

Yondon didn't get a chance to move however, before Kalden's words stopped him.

A growl escaped Kalden's lips. "I am _not _a pussy… _COUS…"_

"Then why-" Parker grunted as the boy licked at his tip, "Haven't you used my sexy little brother before?"

"Because I'm not weird, like you! A-and he's not your brother! He's _MINE!_" Kalden defended himself weakly, but was forced to watch Yonden begin peppering kisses around Parker's belly button. The younger boy's pink lips pressing so softly but with so much passion it was hot. Making small circles before moving upwards, tracing a line between Parker's godly abs, now using his hands to caress the muscle, and not daring to stop until their faces were inches apart. Looking at each other with expressions of desire. "Yon wait-!"

Their lips came together. Parker stole Yonden's first kiss and was smirking about it, wrapping both hands around the boy. One to the back of his head and the other to Yonden's silky smooth ass, giving the right cheek a good long grope and squeeze. And this wasn't some chaste two second peck on the lips. No, Parker was pressing their lips together hard. Opening and closing again with a little tilt of the head to capture Yonden's lips hungrily. Making out with the younger boy.

Yonden squealed happily as they kissed, moaning each time Parker brought their lips back together. Melting into his cousin's arms, allowing Parker to do whatever he liked. Even parting his lips when he felt the tongue against them.

Parker invaded the small mouth and was greeted by the boy happily sucking on his tongue, letting him explore while keeping Yon's little pink one pinned down. Feeling around inside, tasting his own musk and the softest hint of ice cream sweetness still on his tongue. Parker thrust against Yonden, getting his cock trapped between the young boy's smooth thighs. Swallowing a moan from Yonden when the boy's cocklet grinded against his waist.

The kiss only broke once, for the older boy to address Kalden. Barely listening to an answer, as their lips came together for another heated makeout session.

"Well if he _is _your little brother… then why haven't you given him everything he desires…" Parker hissed. "It's clear… he needed a _real _brother to treat him like he _craves_."

Kalden was at a loss for words, staring helplessly. "I-i-if you don't stop… I'm calling mom-!"

"Do it, and I'll tell her _all _about how you ignored Yondon all night to jerk it to girls on that _TikTok._" Parker smirked. He licked Yonden's lips before kissing him again, passionately sucking the boy's face. Their tongues battling in the middle. "Besides if you wanted us to stop you woulda left, _pussy_…"

Yonden's young legs were pressed tight together as Parker thrust between them, loving that every inch of this boy was like the finest silk.

"Big bro… I wanna suck you," He moaned between kisses, "I wanna taste your cum! _Please!_"

Unaware to both, Yonden _wasn't _playing along during those moans. He _wanted _to taste his big brother. While he loved his cousin like a big brother and worshipped his every move, it didn't mean that he didn't love Kalden unconditionally. Even if he fought like dogs a lot, Kalden was always his big brother and he _wanted _a taste.

Smirking at Kalden, Parker responded by purring out an almost command. "Mmm… _suck _your big bro's big cock Yon…"

Yonden laid back down and swatted away Parker's hand, wrapping his own around the base. Needless to say the fingers barely touched, and only when squeezing. He ran his tongue across the shaft this way and that, tasting every inch of Parker. Licking around the ridge with a boyish moan. "So good big bro! Are you close?"

Eyes _locked _with Kalden, Tenzing smirked at his cousin as he grabbed the back of Yondon's head and fucked the boy's _tight _throat.

"Mmmm, your gonna be _overflowing _with my nut little bro…"

Yonden was only allowed to pull off once with a giggle, "Nuh uh! I'm gonna swallow it _ALL!_"

"You _better_…" Parker growled lustfully, pushing his _thick _length down Yondon's throat once more and began fucking his little cousin's face while looking _directly _at Yondon's older brother Kalden.

Their chocolate eyes locked as he shoved deep into the tunnel, making his cock disappear deep down inside the boy. But all it took was a few thrusts before the older boy let out a guttural grunt, holding his cousin's head down and grinding hard into him. Yonden's nose buried in the ripe bush, humming as something hot started to shoot into his throat.

Kalden watched his little brother's throat pulse. Watched as his little brother gulped down their cousin's hot spunk, swallowing every rope of it as Parker shot it inside. Eyes following the movement of his throat, ears pricked listening to the satisfying gulp as it went down. His hum of pleasure, enjoying its taste. Even when it was just drooling whatever was left, Parker kept the boy down. Holding Yonden's head to keep his cock buried inside the warmth, on the verge of choking the cute boy.

"Should I pull out, Kalden? Can't see if he's done… is my little bro done swallowing my nut?" He hissed, lust lacing his voice like a venom. Infecting Kalden and making him throb.

"H-He is _my _little brother…" Kalden _growled_. "So yes, _pull_ out… of _MY_ little brother…"

Parker growled right back. "No. Tell me whose little brother he is and I will. Until then little bro keep licking my dick."

"Mine… and mine alone… you-" Kalden hissed, wanting to rip Parker's cock out of his brother's mouth.

"_Whose?_" The older boy pulled back not even an inch then shoved it back inside. Yonden hummed around it, swallowing the little spurt of cum that came with the thrust. "I'm not pulling out, cous, until he's my little bro."

"He _will _NEVER be… he's MY little bro…" Kalden growled. His breathing picking up as the teen grew _angrier _from Parker trying to steal _his _spot. Looking at Yonden a little worried, he saw the boy's face start to redden. The words were on the tip of his angry tongue, and for some reason handing over that kind of power to Parker was making his cock tingle. But before he got a word out, Parker moved.

Pulling out after a minute, Parker allowed Yonden to breathe. More saliva connecting the boy's dick to Yonden's tongue, which came out as the boy gasped for air. He could have gone longer but was reaching his limit and Parker refused to choke him. True to his word, the young boy had swallowed every last drop of teenage cum and didn't leave even a drop on his dick.

Chuckling at the younger boy, who was happily cooing and licking his lips in enjoyment of his cousin's cum, Parker turned his attention to said boy's older brother. "You know _Kalden_… since I let _my _little brother off of my dick to breathe without your admittance… you owe me…"

"I don't owe you shit-!" Kalden started, only for Yonden to whine about swearing. Yet it had been perfectly fine when Parker said fuck. _Everything _was fine when Parker did it apparently. Shoving a dick in his mouth, for example. "I'm not joining you, and i'm not sucking _anybody's dicks!_"

Yondon pouted. "Why not? Don't you want to join us Kal?"

"N-no…! I'm straight as they come," Kalden sheepishly replied. "D-D-Didn't you hear Parker about the T-Tiktok girls…"

The sheepish grin turning into an internal groan, with Yondon's pout only got cuter and _sadder_ looking.

"Big bro make him join!" Yonden begged, "Be Kal's big bro too, I wanna have fun with him while you fuck my butt!"

Parker simply smirked. "Is that so?"

"Uh huh!" The eager little boy agreed, beaming with a twinkle in his eye. He wiggled his butt from left to right like he was wagging a tail that just didn't exist. "You said you would do whatever I want, right? Cause you're my best big bro! So I want you to be Kal's big bro so I can fuck his butt… Make him have fun with us"!

Parker's smirk grew as he turned to Kalden. Purring out a husky: "Well… _Kalden_…"

"I… I'm not even into this…" Kalden gulped as Parker approached, his still fairly lengthy semi-softened cock swinging between his cousin's legs. Watching it go back and forth, hypnotisingly.

"This says otherwise," Grabbing hold of the younger boy's prominent bulge, much to Kalden's embarrassment, Parker squeezed the cock. "Mm, yep. Rock hard for you little bro."

There was a cute cry of excitement behind them.

"Th-that doesn't mean anything," Kalden stumbled backwards, his back pressed against the wall. But still Parker's hand stayed on his cock, the boy closing the distance between them to the point Kalden could feel the warm breath down his neck. "Umm… Pa-Parker cut it out!"

"It's big bro now…" Leaning a little closer, the boy whispered. "Take off all your clothes and give me back Yonden's briefs… those belong to me. They're ripped anyway,"

Kalden yelped when Parker closed his lips around his neck, beginning to lightly suck him. Feeling the older boy's teeth graze the skin made him shudder. Parker's hand reaching into his pocket and taking back the underwear tucked inside. While continuing to squeeze Kalden's dick, he sucked a little harder. Even licking the boy. He moved close in, pressing his hard length up against Kalden's leg. Grinding softly as he sucked away at his neck for a little longer; when Parker stopped and broke away from the skin he had left a red mark, one that Yonden had too but had faded.

Parker _marked_ Kalden as his.

"No more lying, _little bro._"

Staring at Yonden's amused expression, Kalden gulped hard. Feeling a strange mix of love and hate for the face that boy was giving him, now that it was well known just how horny he was watching all this. He felt Parker kissing and nipping at his neck, making out with the skin. And grinding that thick cock up against his leg, hand pinning him down by the chest, rubbing their bodies together. Able to feel every little muscle, each one of Parker's six-pack against his bare skin. Kalden's purple shorts now contained a throbbing tent, his cock drooling precum.

Suddenly sliding his hands up along the younger boy's hips then back down his stiff arms, Parker took Kalden by the wrists and pulled him away from the wall. Grinning from ear-to-ear at the boy as they moved back to the bed, turning at the end so he could push Kalden down onto the mattress.

Kalden just sat still, too taken aback to do anything.

Kneeling down between his cousin's legs, Parker took Kalden's shorts by the hem and in one swift tug pulled them from his legs. Since they were soaking wet it dragged his underwear along with them, revealing to Parker and Yonden a thin five-inches that flopped out and slapped back down upon Kalden's waist.

Parker had never seen Yonden look that hungry, except when they had been alone earlier experiencing the wonders of the young boy's smooth body. But that face was hunger, one that made him throb. His cock staying stiff just by looking at Yonden drool.

"Little bro get Kal's cock rea-" Parker stopped in the middle of his sentence. An idea came to mind, one that had him flipping Kalden suddenly and pushing his face into the pillow. Treating him softly but with a hint of roughness, "Little bro get his _ass_ ready for your dick."

Getting excited, Yonden lunged at that flat ass. Gripping both cheeks with his small hands to spread them apart, giving himself and Parker a good look at Kalden's virgin hole. The ring was a caramel like the rest of his body, perhaps the slightest shade darker, but just past that they could see a hint of his insides which were a warm pink. Yonden put his thumbs on either side and in an act that made Kalden wince, pulled the hole open a little.

"It looks so tight…" Yonden said in a hushed breath.

"Yeah, it does…" Giving his cousin's ass a firm smack, Parker fell in love with his yelp.

He repeated the smack much to his _own _amusement. "P-Parker!"

Smirking and releasing a deep chuckle, Parker turned back to his _littlest _brother and giving Yonden a passionate kiss in which their tongues went to war. "Now tongue his ass little bro, tongue fuck your _little _brother."

With a boyish giggle, Yonden lowered his face in between the cheeks. Tentatively taking a small lick of Kalden's virgin hole. Although he was confused by its taste, the boy licked at it a few times and soon enough he was lapping between the small cheeks. Yonden's tongue pressing down onto Kalden's hole ever so gently, drawing out sighs of confused pleasure from the older boy. Keeping the hole spread open, Yonden's tongue eventually stopped its travels between the hills to instead prod at the pinkness. Wiggling like a fat work against Kalden's entrance, trying with all his might to push inside.

Parker smirked at this and left the two to their devices, even if he struggled to pull his eyes away from the two sexy boys and their fine asses. Knowing the moment he turned around their eyes did the same and moved to his. "Oh _don't _worry boys… I'm not going anywhere…"

Grinning, Yonden continued to lick at Kalden's hold. Trying to get his tongue inside.

Moving over to his closet, Parker reached into the back for a small black box. Pulling it out to find his fresh, unopened bottle of lube and a few toys the boys didn't need to know about. He took the bottle back over to them, uncapping it and applying a generous amount to his cock. Its cool gooeyness sent a chill up his spine, the lube tingling against his cock. Parker placed the bottle by the bed, using one hand to rub some into the tip. Watching as Yonden after a minute of struggling pushed the tip of his tongue inside Kalden. He moaned at the sight and sounds the two made while stroking down the length of his cock, making it glisten with clean slickness. Rubbing it all in to his six and a half inches.

Giggling as his tongue sunk deeper into the hole, Yonden tried moving around inside. Experiencing Kalden's taste and tightness, amazed by how his ass gripped the tongue.

"F-F-Fuck… ngh…" Kalden grunted out, squirming around as Yonden's tongue wormed its way around. Occasionally pushing itself a little _deeper_.

Rubbing the head of his dick with a thumb, Parker overlooked the two. Eyes travelling up from Yonden's smooth tiny ass, gliding along the _silky smooth_ cheeks and along his spine, over Yonden then down onto Kalden's flat ass where the younger boy's tongue was deeply buried. Moaning softly at the view, his free hand moved over and ran through Yonden's dark locks. Pushing the boy down gently, deepening the tongue inside.

"Damn you two look so hot…" Parker moaned, loving the view as much as he had Yonden's bare ass earlier. "Tell me when you're ready to slide in, little bro."

Getting up on the bed behind them, Parker slipped his cock in between Yonden's perfect little ass. Once more hot dogging the boy with his thick, slick cock but this time reaching around Yonden's thin body while leaning to one side to pick up his bottle of lube.

Yonden gasped at the cold liquid on his cock, his young cock twitching at the sensation running over his length. It was only when Parker's fingers wrapped around it that he instead moaned, a small mew of pleasure when the older boy jerked him off at a gentle pace and thrust between his ass.

"I-I-I'm ready…" Yonden moaned out, breathing heavily. Loving the feeling of Parker's cock once against _hot dogging _him. This time giving him the bare skin to skin touch that he desired.

Squeezing the small three inches at its base, Parker hissed in the boy's ear. "Are you _sure_…?"

"Y-Yes big bro."

"You slide in first," Parker told him, thrusting try between the cheeks with a dirty smirk on his face. With one hand he pulled Kalden's ass back towards them, and with the other guided Yonden's cock to the boy's hole. Rubbing the little pink tip into the virgin hole, just lightly enough that he didn't slide in but tortured Kalden threatening to take his virginity away.

Groaning, Kalden grunted out a question. "Why is _he _topping me!? If you're making me do this… couldn't I top him…?"

"No. Little bro wants to top, doesn't he?" Parker purred.

Yondon moaned in response, nodding to his big brother's question. He wanted to _fuck _his big brother and show Kalden that he's not just some kid. Not only that, he didn't trust Kalden to give him the fucking he really wanted. Kalden was lazy and didn't put heavy effort into anything, let alone fucking a little ass like his. A little ass that wanted _Parker's _cock anyway.

Pushing forward with his own hips, Parker began sliding the tip of Yonden's cock into his own big brother.

"Ngh! Wa-wait… please I-" Kalden was interrupted by his own grunt feeling something push inside him. While it was only as thin as a pinkie, he felt a sting mixed with the cool tingle of Parker's lube. His ass flexed on instinct, only increasing the burning sting around his hole and flaming through his body. "Oh fuck!"

Yonden, meanwhile, was in a world of pleasure feeling something so tight around his three-inch cocklet. A drawn out moan escaped him, boyish and cute.

Thrusting against the younger boy's smooth crack, Parker grunted softly. Loving that he got to watch this unfold, Yonden taking his big brother's virginity with his small dick. The sounds of his enjoyment filling the bedroom, mingling with the yelps from Kalden despite how hard he tried to keep them in. Parker's hands moved softly over both their hips and ran his fingernails teasingly down Kalden's spine, adding a sliver of pleasure to the sting of something pushing into his ass. Though it did not take long until the combined weight of Parker and Yonden had pushed the boy all the way inside Kalden.

Feeling Yonden's crotch against his ass, Kalden grit his teeth. Unwilling to admit that this was beginning to feel good now that the tiny tip was brushed against something inside of him. His body trembled as the experience of his _little_ brother inside begin to shift; pain ebbed away to be replaced by small waves of something tingly, not quite pleasure but not far off.

The pleasure began when Yonden pulled back, withdrawing the short length of his cock. His slim pink head, barely bigger than a fingernail, trapped inside by the overwhelming tightness of Kalden's ass with no way to pull it out. Thrusting back inside, the boy moaned softly.

"Oh god…! It's so warm big bro!"

Since neither of the older boys knew who was being spoken to, Parker nibbled on the boy's ear with a low growl. Now rubbing Yonden's small chest as he fucked Kalden's ass, his fingers tracing around the tiny brown nipples giving them light pinches that made Yonden thrust that little bit harder into Kalden. Parker's growl grew louder the more his cousins fucked, his own cock throbbing between the small ass.

"Mmm, fuck his ass little bro… _make _your big brother, your _bitch…_"

Thinking Yonden was talking to him, and unable to hear Parker's hiss, Kalden let out a reluctant moan. "Ungh, y-you're deeper than I thought…"

Yonden giggled as he continued to move inside of his older brother. "Do you like me being _deeper _big bro?"

Kalden was about to answer when a hand looped around him and took hold of his cock. Squeezing the base tight, forcing a hushed cry of pleasure from the teenager. "I… u-um… Kind of?"

"You can do better than _that._" Parker smirked.

"Says you!" Kalden snapped, "All you're doing is hot dogging my brother, you dork!"

Parker chuckled and gave Kalden's ass a little smack. Smirking at the boy's yelp. "Because if I even slide an _inch _into your little brother, he wouldn't be able to think about giving you the fuck your cocky little fuckboi ass needs."

Snorting, the younger boy just kept his face pressed into the pillow. Rolling his eyes at Parker's excuse, he failed to realise Parker called Yonden his little brother for once. "Bullshit. Yonden's not a weak little pussy, and _I'm_ not a fuckboi!"

"You really _are _one… but what do you think Yon? Want my massive cock to destroy your virgin ass?"

Yonden's already broad grin couldn't get any wider. Like a happy little rabbit, the young twelve-year-old pounded Kalden's ass at a more rapid pace. His tiny, tight balls slapping against his big brother's ass. "Yes please! I really, really, really wanna feel it! Put your big dick in me big bro!"

"Or... _shall _I join you inside of our little eBoy fuckboi?" Parker teased as he grinded against Yondon's hole.

Pouting, Yonden turned his head and looped one arm over Parker's shoulder. Their lips came together for a warm kiss, his young tongue taking Parker by surprise and sliding against his lips then pushing in without waiting for permission. Yonden began to explore his cousin's mouth, trying to pin Parker's tongue down with a little moan. This deep kiss was hot and passionate, trading tongues in a fierce battle that Yonden lost when Parker finally pinches his nipples and slammed against him to force balls deep inside Kalden.

Thus, the kiss broke for a moment. "No! I want it! I want big bro's _massive _dick first!"

Parker smirked as he lined up _properly_.

Yonden yelped as the tip pressed to his virgin ring. He was buried in Kalden, and the only way to pull out was to back onto Parker's cock. And although he wanted that thick cock _badly_, he was still scared of it.

"Push back Yondon… push your _big brother's _massive cock into that virgin little ass…" Parker purred into his young cousin's ear, smirking at the idea. His hands ever so gently explored the smooth, young chest. Caressing Yonden as he began to wince, pushing his virgin ass backwards.

Closing his eyes and scrunching his face up in effort, Yonden felt like the amazingly thick tip was never going to fit inside. But the more he pushed, the more his virgin hole began to stretch. The ring pushed wider, tingling with the lube on Parker's cock. This was nothing like before getting finger fucked as he sucked on the cock. So much bigger, and tremendously hotter than the fingers had been. It took a while but eventually Yonden pushed back hard enough to force the tip inside his virgin hole. A _loud_ gasp escaped his lips, eyes going wide at the feeling of being so stretched.

"Ah!" He yelped, sounding sheepish.

Only Kalden could feel it but the sensory overload pumped a small watery load inside him. It was strange and hot feeling something drip inside. But Yonden was somewhere else. Parker was helping to pull him back, every inch of his thick six and a half-inches pushing further inside the tiny tunnel of tightness. Pushing past the ring to stretch it wide as the cock got thicker towards the middle, Yonden so tight it felt like there was a cockring around his length, Parker threw his head back with a guttural grunt of pleasure. Yonden was taking him so well, not stopping to wince or cry as he backed up on the shaft. With only his lips trembling to betray the struggle of fitting something so big inside something oh-so tight.

Yonden's breath was hot and heavy, his forehead dripping with sweat and skin taking on a very light redness. His brother's tight ring milked his cock, and cousin's huge dick was being shoved deeper inside by the second. Sensory overload took its hold over the boy. His slim chest rose and fell with sharp breaths, the chocolate brown nipples stiff upon his flat pecs. Yonden's small ass flexed tight, something that made it harder for Parker to ease inside him.

"Oh fuck, you're damn tight little bro… I can barely fit!" Parker's own body was sticky with sweat, giving a shine to the corners of his six-pack that better defined the lean muscle. "So good… right Kal?"

"W-W-Well it made him shoot a little of his watery cum…" Kalden revealed, with said liquid still feeling weird inside of his hole.

With a husky moan, Parker leaned into Yonden and whispered to the two boys. "Oh yeah…? How does that feel? Our _little_ bro came inside your fuckboi ass,"

"I'm _NOT _a fucking fuckboi!" Kalden growled. Hating that he was the one having to _bottom _to his little brother and that his cousin was both _claiming _Yonden and calling him a fuckboi.

His _growl _was ignored.

"Can I shove the rest inside, Yon?" Parker whispered, a sweetness on his tongue. Running it around the boy's ear, his hands following at the chest in small circles. He enjoyed making Yonden giggle. "We'll fuck Kal together… I bet he wants your _full _cum inside of him… do you want that Yon? Want to _breed _that eBoy ass?"

Nodding along with the softest of moans, Yonden pushed back into Kalden, withdrawing some of Parker's cock. He only had about half of it inside. "Yes big bro! I want to breed him,"

Of course the boy was entirely unaware that he also just agreed to let Parker ram the _full_ length of his cock inside.

Something that happened without _warning _from the older boy, who simply grabbed onto Yondon's young hips as he forced his _entire _length deep into the _tight _ass of the formerly virgin and youngest Rooney cousin. His fuzzy balls slapped hard against the silky smooth butt, crotch now pressed firmly against Yonden's small ass with all six and a half _throbbing_ inches deep inside the young boy's vice-tight tunnel.

Yonden wanted to scream. Or moan. But his mouth opened without anything to come out. Parker's cock suckerpunched him, knocking the wind from his chest. And he came. Again.

"Ho-holy shit you made him cum!" Kalden gasped. He was only able to feel the sheer strength Parker put into the slam because Yonden was thrust into him. He couldn't blame the boy's silence getting his ass destroyed that hard by just one thrust. "Fuck I think you broke him…"

Parker smirked, purring towards the older cousin as he began fucking Yonden with his _entire _length. "Just _wait_… I plan on break you too…"

Kalden's throat ran dry. For some reason he twitched hearing at, but blamed it on how hard Yonden was being made to fuck him. "Wh-who said you get to touch my ass?"

Putting both hands behind his head and pounding away at the two younger boys, Parker rolled his eyes. It was adorable that Kalden thought he had much of a choice left. After this those two were going to be begging for their 'big bro's' cock non stop, and he planned to give it to them however he wanted. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you want to be broken, lil bro."

"I-I-I won't want to!" Kalden attempted, despite his cock throbbing a little from the thought.

Parker fucked Yonden deeper, pounding the boy into his big brother's fuckboi ass. He bent over the two, using short fast thrusts to fuck them as he suddenly grabbed the throbbing cock. "You _will_ want to be broken. So when I'm done on this _tight as FUCK_ ass… I'll fuck you. Got that, mr. throbbing?"

"Oh god…" Kalden breathed out, feeling Parker squeezing his throbbing five-inch length _hard_.

"How does it feel, _little bros_?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The older boy grunted, leaking pre inside Yonden. The young boy looked about ready to pass out taking the cock so deep inside. His small body quaking in pleasure just feeling it jump around inside his tightness. "Cause my dick fucking loves you boys,"

His _little brothers _however weren't able to answer him much. Each becoming a mess of moans, grunts and heavy breathing as they experienced their first fuck, both in a line and in general. Parker couldn't blame them too much, he had been the same way during his firsts. The teen even experiencing his own first, with this being his first time _controlling _the line fuck. Usually he was in the middle pounding away at the girl as her boyfriend destroyed his ass or in Kalden's _spot _experiencing a boy's dick being fucked into him. Parker enjoyed going back and forth between a top stud and the most submissive of bottoms, putting his sexy teenage body on full display for use by anyone who wanted a little taste of the chocolate Rooney.

Parker instead focused on kissing Yonden's neck as he fucked away. Shifting into longer thrusts, taking the time to pull out until the tip remained then sliding it back inside. Yonden seemed to love these thrusts as he got to experience the full cock.

Yonden at this point was just laying on Kalden as his ass was destroyed. Lifting his hips just enough to fuck his big brother, but leaving the rest up to Parker. Lifted up by the cock pulling out then pushed back down as he slammed inside of him. His cute moans mingling with the husky grunts escaping the older boys. A sweet dance of pleasure in their voices, lust dripping from their gasps and groans.

"Ah… mm! Parker…" He breathed, "Harder…"

"Oh _really _Yon? Can you _handle _it harder?" Parker purred lustfully.

"Do it!" Kalden shouted from below. He bit down on the pillow, knowing Parker was not raising an eyebrow at him. "Fuck his ass hard… _bi...big bro…_"

Parker chuckled. "Bout time you _finally _got into this, fuckboi…"

"Shut up!"

Pulling back so even the tip _popped_ free of Yonden's ass, Parker fed on the _whine_ Yonden released at the loss of cock. But that sound was interrupted half way when the full, hard, throbbing length _rammed_ balls deep into Yonden with a single thrust that used all his weight and all the strength an eighteen-year-old could muster. Causing the other two to cry out loudly at the feeling of his thrust. But they didn't get to adjust to this feeling as Parker pulled it out and did it again. His hands were on Kalden's hips, holding him up and stabilizing them both as he pounded deeper, harder, faster into the boy's hole. His teenage grunts were louder as he powerfucked Yonden's boy pussy. Forcing the ass to reshape around his dick, pounding balls deep inside.

"Ngh!" Parker dripped sweat, fucking Yonden roughly. "Take it lil bro! Gonna give you a boy pussy… just _like _Kalden's!"

"Shut up!" Kalden growled.

"Oh shut up yourself…" Parker growled, using his annoyance to slam Yonden's ass _harder_.

"No!" Kalden hissed.

"Ugh- I'm fuckin' gonna cum… gonna knock up our lil bro's boy pussy!" Slamming at a furious pace, Parker pushed the boy's lower. Kalden's cock now pressed into the bed and Yonden lay across his back taking the powerful thrusts. "Ngh! Beg little bro! Beg for my hot cum!"

"P-P-PLEASE BIG BRO! Cum inside of me! Fill your little brother's butt with your _big _thick cum… I want you to breed me nowwww!" Yonden begged, his voice breaking a little as Parker's cock continued pounding his young hole.

It only took three nice hard slams before Parker's crotch was roughly pressing down onto Yonden's soft marshmallow ass, a drawn out moan escaping the teen as ropes of hot, sticky cum filled the boy up. Painting his inside white with every pump of cum. Yonden was in a world of bliss feeling it fill him up to the brim and leak out his hole, the dribbles of hot cum running down around his young balls and legs with some even getting onto Kalden.

At a slow pace Parker pulled his softened cock out of the boy's ass, dripping with hot cum. He placed a hand to Yonden's smooth ass and caressed him, using a thumb to spread the boy's ass. Parker's orgasm was what pushed Yonden finally over the edge with the teenage boy forcing the remainder of Yonden's young immature cum out of the boy's tiny balls and through his three-inch shaft. With a _loud _moan and young cry of pure pleasure and sexual overload, Yonden's cum worked its way through his young shaft and began firing into his _actual _older brother's ass.

"Fuck you got a good boy pussy now… Should call you lil _sis_ now!" He chuckled.

"No! I'm your little brother!" Yonden protested, _weakly _his voice tired from his orgasm. Without meaning to, he yawned. "Ma...Make Kal little sis… I, um… I need a nap!"

Parker cooed at the younger boy, but gave his little butt a smack. "Aww, go sleep on the top bunk my little bro,"

"Parkie…" Yonden yelped, whining from the tiny spank.

"Go before I change my mind and ruin you all over again," Parker spanked him a little harsher.

Yonden giggled tiredly and wormed over to the ladder, climbing up onto the one that formerly belonged to Parker's own big brother, Joey. His eyes were closed, nearly as soon as his head came into contact with the pillow.

Turning his attention back to the middle of them all, Parker laid across Kalden's cum-leaking body. What was left on his own cock now getting all over his cousin as he grinds against the boy's ass. Slipping a hand underneath to find a warm surprise in that Kalden had cum with them, too, just kept it a secret. A hot, sticky mess now lay between him and the bed. Smirking, Parker started to rub it all into his chocolate tanned chest, his fingers massaging the cum around Kalden's belly button and tracing a line right up to Kalden's small but hard nipples.

Once the fingers brushed against the nubs, he was surprised that Kalden suddenly moaned _very_ sluttily. So he experimented by rubbing the nipples then giving them a pinch.

"Ahhh…" Kalden bit his lip, grinding into the bed and back into Parker's lengthy cock.

"Shit… you're into this stuff lil bro?" Parker smirked a little cockily now that he knew he was _correct _about Kalden.

Kalden didn't want to admit it but feeling Parker play with his nipples was making his cock rigid. Not to mention the boy was gyrating his hips to dry hump him nice and slow, a sensual feeling passing between them as the cock rocked between his smooth ass cheeks. He could feel the need Parker felt to keep going, to fuck another ass for his who knows how manyith load. Pushing his round ass back into the thickness between his cheeks, Kalden moaned louder. Losing himself in the pleasure he didn't expect to feel from all this, the boy had nothing left to protest.

"Um… wa-wanna fuck me big bro?" He asked softly.

Deciding that Kalden _needed _to prove himself, Parker grinned. "Oh, I will but _first _you need to prove you are going to submit like a good little fuckboi."

Biting back a growl, Kalden's eyes darted a little. "H-how do you want me to prove it Pa- Uh, big bro?"

"How about you start with giving your _big brother _a deep passionate kiss…" Parker grinned, pulling his cousin up.

Flipping onto his back, then shivering as the cum pressed into him and Parker's bigger cock grinded into his, Kalden looked hesitant. However, he still leaned forwards and captured Parker's lips in a _deep_ kiss full of passion he had pushed down. Fiery heat exploded between the cousins as their hands wrapped around each other, making out right there on the bed with ropes of cum between their chests. Forming a view that Yonden would _regret _missing, for a long time.

Parker moaned against the lips, kissing back with his hands still against Kalden's pecs. Thumbs worshipping the younger boy's nipples playfully, heating up their kiss with such sweet moans. Their lips broke for moments at a time, but came together for long moments of incestous passion.

Pushing his tongue against Kalden's lips, Parker was pleased to find Kalden accepted the tongue and allowed it to take complete control of him. Thrusting against the boy as he pinned the other tongue down, Parker explored every inch of Kalden in and out. Now there was just one more place to explore, hence why Parker pulled at Kalden's legs and guided them up to wrap around his waist. An act that Kalden followed before Parker picked him up from the bed. Only leaning down to pick up the bottle of lube they left by the bed and applying more to his thick cock.

Sinking his teeth into his cousin's lower lip, Parker broke the kiss and pulled it back between his teeth. Chuckling at the boy's expression of arousal.

With both hands on Kalden's round, tan ass, Parker pulled the boy up and down along his cock. Cuddling up like a monkey, kissing at his chin. "I'm going to slide in and fuck you hard, lil bro."

Breathing heavily, Kalden looked directly into Parker's eyes and with a lustful command that he didn't think he would ever release with his _cousin_. Kalden hissed out: "Do it."

Aiming the tip, Parker gently eased past Kalden's not-so-virgin ring and a few inches into the younger boy. Capturing Kalden's winces and moans in another kiss while he pushed deeper and deeper inside him, stretching Kalden out to new limits with the girth of his dick.

"F-Fuck…" Kalden groans out, as the thickness stretches him well beyond his little brother's dicks.

Pulling Kalden into another hot kiss as he bottomed out inside his younger cousin, Parker's full length throbbed inside. Filling Kalden up to his limit. The ass reshaping around his dick with a good grip and powerful heat.

"You're so fucking tight little bro…" He felt up Kalden's ass and back.

"God your cocks big cous…" Kalden groaned out, as he took the entire length once more. "It's so deep…"

"What did you call me?" Parker pressed them into a wall and pulled back before slamming his full length into Kalden.

"I-I uh meant, big bro…" Kalden quickly fixed, wondering if Parker _actually_ got off on being called big brother.

With a satisfied smile, Parker pounded Kalden into the wall. Burying himself in the crook of his cousin's neck and nibbling on him while pulling his ass back and pounding him harder. The eighteen-year-old's round butt flexed tight when he thrust inside, a sight that Kalden could watch endlessly if it weren't for his eyes clenched shut each time he felt the cock invading his deepest places.

Kalden's nails clawed at Parker's back, drawing long red marks that looked like he'd been scratched by a cat. But really it was just the intensity of bouncing on a thick cock getting to his system. Each time it pushed inside he would grunt or gasp, sounding so slutty but it just made Parker pound him harder, desperate to hear those sounds. Neither expected that when Kalden slumped into the house that morning that he would be pinned up against the wall, eyes clenched shut and jaw dropped with sweat running down his forehead as Parker fucked him with every inch of his thick dick. Clawing at his cousin's back, moaning out for Yonden's dick, cumming without touching his cock once. None of this was meant to happen under Parker's care. A part of him, was _loving _it however.

Using his hips to rise off the cock and push down to meet it, Kalden impaled himself on the cock that felt so hot inside him. Needing to feel Parker stretch his twinkish ass.

"Ungh, oh fuck big bro!" He gripped Parker tight. "Harder… give me a boy pussy too!"

Snorting, Parker ran his tongue the length of Kalden's neck. "A fuckboi like you can't handle hard and doesn't deserve a boy pussy, cause you already are one… now jerk your little dick."

Parker snorted once more when he heard Kalden growling once more, the snort turning into a chuckle when Kalden tried to get some revenge with a fairly wimpy _bite_.

Pulling back for a _hard_ slam into his cousin that echoed through the house and roused Yonden from his nap, Parker grinned at the loud wince from Kalden. "See, pussy boi? Do as you're told and I'll go gentle, yeah?"

Kalden hissed but didn't go for another bite, instead began kissing and sucking on the skin that he had just bitten.

Rolling his eyes, the older boy kept them against the wall but started something that had Kalden moaning for a _long_ time, unbroken and only growing louder the longer it went on. Using the last of his strength and energy, the older boy started to use thrusts that were faster than Kalden had seen even pornstars use on their partners. The sound of sweaty skin slapping together filled the bedroom as he relentlessly pounded his thickness balls deep into Kalden at such a fast pace that his mouth grew into a wide O-shape that refused to shut. Parker was sweating bullets moving his hips too quickly, pounding the hell out of his cousin's ass. So fast and hard that they threatened to break a Kalden-shaped hole in the wall. He was like a jackrabbit thumping its foot as he bred that ass, no mercy in his thrust. A jackhammer on the near-virgin boy.

A solid minute or two went by at this speed, neither of them wanted it to end. Parker was silent, focused solely on pounding Kalden with everything he had. Kalden returned to his face buried into his cousin's neck, the boy using it to stop himself from screaming out and waking Yonden from the sheer force of his cousin's rough thrusts. The force began to get _far _too much for the younger boy.

"Ah…! Ahhh! AHHHHH! PARKER!" He couldn't hold it in, rising in decibels with every thrust.

Sweating profusely and out of energy, Parker finished up with a deep slam into the boy. Letting his grip on Kalden go limp, their bodies pressed against the wall. If it wasn't for that and Kalden's overwhelmingly tight grip, he would have slipped. Something he didn't want to do with his cousin's cock impaled in his ass.

Quaking in pleasure, Kalden felt as though Parker had literally fucked the cum out of him.

Parker's breath was heavy, taking deep gulps of air after that sprint fuck. He felt entirely drained of sweat, precum, air and energy. But Kalden needed to be put in his place.

Sighing, Parker growled in his cousin's ear. "I'm done... Suck me if you want cum, pussy boy."

He hadn't expected to but Kalden found himself protesting _loudly _at that, with Parker smirking as he pulled his cock out of his cousin's tightness and dropped the completely naked boy down onto the ground. Landing with a thump that had Kalden groaning from the extra pain to his already painful and _pounded _ass.

"Sucking me, or can I go snuggle _my_ little bro?" Parker asked cockily, remaining strong for the moment despite his own need to _shoot _his own load. Which he knew would be going either onto Kalden or Yonden's face, depending on what the eBoy in front of him decided. "If you do I _might_ let you sleep with us on the top bunk… or maybe _not_… I might want to destroy Yonden's little bubble butt some more."

Growling, Kalden reached over and took Parker by the dick. Moving close and, after a moment to catch his breath and accept this was going to happen, leaned in to engulf the mushroom head. Recoiling at the taste, but bobbed on the length nonetheless. Stroking the base as he sucked away on it, taking just a few inches into his lips. Kalden refused to use his tongue on Parker's cock, and wouldn't look up. Simply staring into the messy tangle of his cousin's bush and glaring at them. He sucked it hard, hollowing his cheeks. It wasn't a _good_ blowjob by any extent, and the hand stroking Parker's base was providing the most pleasure.

"Come on, Kalden… even Yonden did _better_…" Parker hissed, grabbing the back of his cousin's head.

Having forgotten Yonden sucked Parker's dick, an angry and somewhat jealous Kalden wrapped his tongue around the shaft. The wetness caressing Parker's throbbing length. He took it deeper still, hating the musky flavour but liking the _sweet_ precum on the back of his tongue. Kalden could feel the tip pressed against the entrance to his throat and gagged.

Pulling off, he coughed. "Gah! E-ew… Did Yonden fit this stupid thing?!"

Parker smirked evilly, as he grabbed Kalden's head once more using a little more force. "Mmm, let me show you how…"

Without giving Kalden a chance to respond, Parker forced the younger boy back onto his cock. Making his cousin deepthroat all of his lengthy girthy cock. Pushing past the tight throat even as Kalden gagged, not stopping until he felt a nose buried within his dark pubic bush. Holding Kalden there, ignoring the hands pushing at his thighs, _making_ the mouth adjust to the size of his dick. It might have been a struggle and taken a minute, but Kalden learned to breathe through his nose and contain his gagging.

But after a while he tugged Kalden's dark hair and guided the boy off his cock. He wasn't there to choke Kalden with it, though he would be lying to say it wasn't a slightly hot thought to _almost_ make the boy pass out around it.

"Yonden loved when I throat fucked him," Parker said tiredly.

"Yeah? Well i'm just here to make you cum…" Kalden muttered, wiping his lips. He swallowed the cock again, surprising himself by taking most of it back inside with no issue, now using the tight walls of his throat to milk Parker's dick.

Sighing, Parker just relented. "_Fineeee… _make me cum then _cousin_."

"He-hey… what happened to 'little bro'?" Kalden stroked the boy's cock as he sucked at the tip, giving pouty eyes. Wondering why he wanted Parker calling him that.

"_Little brothers _EARN it and _love _the attention I bestow onto them. You do not, thus are just my _fuckboi _cousin." Parker responded, glaring.

With a grunt, Kalden deepthroated. Feeling Parker's fingers weave into his hair and pull him back to the tip between his lips. Thinking he was about to be pulled off before Parker forced him back down. Beginning to use the hair as leverage to fuck his face. This act didn't last as long as Parker wanted, just guiding the boy along his lengthy cock for a little while and thrusting his hips to bury himself deep. Feeling each little gag from his cousin as he face fucked him hard.

"You want cum little fuckboy? Take it!" Parker's hot cum began to fill the younger boy's mouth. Of course Kalden _hated _the taste and tried to pull away from the foul liquid but was held down until every last rope and drop of cum had dribbled right down the boy's tight throat. "Mmm… you swallow it _NOW_ or else."

Gulping, Kalden did what he was told and gulped down every drop of his older cousin's thick cum. Making sure that none of it, dripped out of his mouth in fear of what Parker would do. Once Parker had finished shooting his load, the older Rooney male eased his cock from Kalden's mouth with a pop. Smirking as a strand of cum ran from the slit of his mushroom head to Kalden's mouth. In a move that had Kalden _blushing, _Parker wiped his cock over the younger teen's face before pulling back and enjoying his work.

"You should rest. Your eBoy ass is going to be used a _lot _this weekend…"

Having filled _both _of his cousins with his cum, Parker smirked at the pair of tired younger boys before walking out of the room. The eighteen-year-old decided to stay butt naked, since no one in the house _hadn't _seen his goods now and would only make things easier for when the younger two recovered. They wouldn't play much the rest of the day after that intense threesome, the biggest thing being when Yonden had sucked his cousin off while playing video games after Kalden had lost a game of Smash. It was late into the night when they retired to bed, all lying in the same bed together snuggled up. Parker at the end with Kalden then Yonden snuggled into his warm embrace, kissing their necks over and over as they slept.

But he couldn't sleep. Being naked up against two sexy boys was too much for his cock, it was always hard and throbbing for attention. Much to his luck, one of the boys couldn't sleep, either. With a _kinky _idea that Parker had been wanting to do for a while coming back to him. The eighteen-year-old carried Yonden's naked young form from his bedroom. Eventually laying him down on the bed, his parents regularly made love on.

Kalden _left _behind, as the only one lightly asleep in Parker's bed.

It was past midnight, a dark shade cast over his body with a hint of the full moon's light shining down from Parker's bedroom window. Snoring deeply, which had helped keep Parker awake. His hands lazily rubbing himself as he slept, dreaming of the day's events. However, he wouldn't be asleep for long. He began feeling around for the others, trying to reach out for Parker to cuddle him and Yonden to spoon. There was nobody to be found but his tired mind would have easily just given up had he not heard it.

"MPH!"

His eyes shot open at the noise. Sitting bolt upright and instantly looking around for Parker or Yonden. He was alone in bed and alone in the room but could hear _something_. Grunts, moans, a mixture of sounds that made his cock begin to rise. So Kalden slipped from bed and shivered as his feet touched the cool floorboards.

Sneaking down the hall at a careful pace, he didn't want to make himself known. Creeping closer to an open bedroom door at the end of the hall, the source of those noises. A bedroom he knew belonged to his Aunt and Uncle.

Kalden peeked inside and felt like cumming on the spot.

Yonden was lying on his back with his knees pulled up around his ears, held there by two strong hands. His small body was being pushed into the mattress by a weight on top of him. Parker. Using thrusts like Kalden had never seen, roughly fucking the boy so loudly that Yonden was screaming around some balled up fabric stuffed into his mouth. The same ripped apart briefs he had been wearing that morning before Parker ripped them off. The power of these thrusts made a very loud '_slap!_' that should have woken Kalden way earlier, and they were coming rapidly from his relentless speed.

Parker was whispering things in Yonden's ear that made the boy nod and moan, tightening his grip on the blankets he clung to for dear life. Kalden couldn't hear them all, but he knew Parker was sinking his claim deeper. Corrupting the younger boy's mind into thinking _he_ was his big bro and Kalden was nothing. Taking the boy as his own.

Without a second thought the boy watching them ran back to the room and grabbed his phone. Back there in a split second to film this hot action. Though in the dark with his brightness turned down he didn't see that he entered the TikTok app instead and began to film the two. Throbbing every time Parker would ruin his little brother's ass, loving the squeals of pure pleasure escaping around the gag.

Parker reached up with one hand and yanked the gag away before _really_ beginning to fuck the boy. His parents' bed cracking under the force of his mighty slams. Kalden could even see there was cum, and a lot of it, running down from the tiny ass.

"Who's your big bro?"

"You!" Yonden struggled.

"What's Kal?" Parker asked huskily in a low whisper.

Yonden moaned and answered with _no_ hesitation. "No one!"

"When you go home," The older boy rests his cock inside for now, obviously pumping another load of cum inside. "Can he touch you? Can he fuck you?"

Once more there was no hesitation, "No! I belong to you, big bro!"

Kalden's hand wrapped around his cock. Jealous, but too turned onto care. Parker owned them both now. But, this was his downfall as well. As without noticing it his finger slipped across the screen to the post button. Putting up to the world a dim video of two figures in the dark going at it like animals.

Eyes wide at his mistake, Kalden slipped back to the other room. Leaving the other two interrupted, where they would spend the night fucking until their balls were dry.

"Oh shit…"

For _Kalden _however, the _night _was filled with his chocolate tanned skin hand _wrapped _around his five-inch cock. The teenager _beating _every drop of his young cum out to the sound of his baby brother's young tight ass being destroyed by his cousin's large _thick _six and a half inch-cock.

Yonden's cries of pleasure drifted down the hall, filling the whole house and _getting _the first load of the night, out of his _true _big brother.

"Bi-big bro!" He threw his head back. "Le-lets change places!"

"How does my lil bro wanna be stuffed and fucked?" Parker paused deep inside, his breath warm against Yonden's face. Their sweaty bodies tangled up in a mess of limbs and sex. So much cum between them they lost count of all the loads. "Pick something fun _little bro_… One where I can ram you deeper,"

The moans that were released from Yonden, had all three of the Rooney _boys _hornier than they had _ever _been before. With the house being covered in more cum that weekend, then would ever be matched again.

"Um… Can Kal join us and doub-"

"Fuck no, let that eBoy jerk his little dick down the hall. This ass is _mine_." Pounding the boy's tightness, Parker sunk his teeth gently into Yonden's collarbone. Lust laced his voice, sinking it erotic venom into Yonden. Making sure Kalden would never be 'big bro' again. "You are _who's_ little bro now?"

Yonden's _scream_ of 'yours' rocked the Rooney household.

The screams of the younger two would continue as Parker enjoyed their _tightness_, with the house only recovering from them hours later. With Parker finding himself relaxing on the living room couch in a pair of _tight _boxer briefs, watching television. Yonden was curled up somewhere beside him still sweaty and dripping with cum, but peacefully asleep nonetheless. As for Kalden, he was on the stairs having watched his little brother getting that ass _owned_ for most of the night before he too fell asleep. Parker found him while going to the bathroom.

As he flicked through the channels bored out of his mind but sleep a far off desire, Parker was sinking lower into the couch. Eyes glazed over and hand lazily stroked his cock. Lazily, Parker's eyes drifted down to Yonden and his cum-dripping ass. Part of him wanted to pull the boy over and fuck till morning, but his body refused.

Not that he fully cared, he would have _plenty _of time to destroy that little boy's ass. Now that he did, he wasn't going to without filling it with his _thickness_.

_Bzzzzt!_

Parker's eyes lit up. It would have been about four A.M. Nobody should have been awake, especially not their parents. As his fingers extended towards his phone, Parker wondered if it was Reggie after another sneak out and bang all morning in the woods.

[_Hey Parker! Know it's sudden, man, but i'm home for a week so mom's getting me to pick up the brats from ur place for tmr. Ur free to come with, stay over for the day?_] His _other_ cousin had sent, likely in the car ride home from his college. Khenny was Kalden and Yonden's older brother, a true hunk made of muscle that the three looked up to. Parker loved him and his body, but hadn't made a move on the party boy _yet_.

[_Sure, I would love to..._] Parker typed, then paused. [_But…_]

He sent Khenny a photo of Yonden's anally destroyed state and sent it off. [_This belongs to me. Kay?_]

Khenny didn't respond. Five minutes, then ten, then twenty passed and still Parker heard nothing. He was battling off sleep when his phone finally buzzed with a notification. Another message.

[_You can own that ass. Don't give a shit long as you share. I own this one_.]

What came next was a series of images that looked like it had been growing since Parker was thirteen. His ass, a deep caramel tan, with his shorts, pants and pyjamas pulled down at the back by Khenny's hand. Sometimes bare, sometimes with a hand caressing or making the hole peek out, a few times with Khenny's tongue, and there was a rare couple where the older boy had placed his cock between those tan cheeks and humped Parker dry. One shot even had his virgin ass coated in cum.

[_Be there in 20. Get your ass ready, bitch._]

Parker was full of excitement and fear. He couldn't believe Khenny had been perving on his ass for _years_ when he slept. The older boy never seemed interested, but now the hunk was laying sexual claim.

"Oh Yon… wake up."


End file.
